


LOFTER 2020粉絲點梗三篇(漢康)

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: 回饋粉絲的點梗活動合集三篇！
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	LOFTER 2020粉絲點梗三篇(漢康)

一、宇宙AU

因為他們現在著陸的星球對人類來說環境太惡劣，漢克．安德森被他的搭檔強烈建議「不要下船」，於是他只能乾坐著觀看螢幕上的畫面，視角的主人康納邁著從容的步伐在一堆嶙峋亂石中行走，時不時停下，撿起腳邊的鬆散小土塊或者捻一片扁平的紫色類苔癬物體放進嘴裡。

「噢噁。」漢克發出他的感想。

「這顆小行星蘊藏很豐富的礦物，甚至有能合成藍血的大量元素。」在他的身邊，另一個一模一樣的「康納」替男人擺上一盤剛出爐的小餅乾：「太好了。」

「棒呆了，什麼時候我們能找到一個表面都是威士忌的星球就好了。」漢克略帶挖苦地說，他在自己手中的小板子上書寫，紀錄他從外面那個康納的眼睛看見的景象：天空是橙紅色的，顏色光影變幻時深時淺，強風就像一把巨梳不斷地梳理星球絲絲縷縷的紅髮，相當美麗。地面從白、灰到黑色的亂石都有，四處堆積風化。乾枯的山巒起伏，噴發流淌著黃色的液態物質和艷色的扁片植被，沒有動物的生命跡象。若是光看外表，這顆小星球非常迎合喜愛崢嶸觀光景點的星際遊客的胃口，但環境惡劣，就算穿上防護，也不適合人類活動，只建議遠觀，不要踏足……

他身邊的康納等待人類寫完，手指點了點平板在這份旅遊手冊一般的報告上添加了以科學手段探測出的細節，溫度、稀薄大氣的成分、土壤含的有毒物質是哪些、間歇噴出氧化硫的地面十分不穩定……等等。

「差不多了，三號機準備返回。」康納說。

螢幕上的視角開始回轉，往他們的飛船走來。

等漢克吃完那幾片小餅乾，和調查型仿生人共同完善了關於這顆小星球的觀光指南後不久，艙門自動滑開，已經在氣閥艙和載荷艙門中間進行過完整清潔消毒的三號機康納回來了，他赤裸著身體路過，對漢克笑了一下，隨後目不斜視地回到牆上的待機區，關上不透明的殼。

「都跟你講過多少次了，好歹穿件T恤不要光溜溜地跑。」漢克轉頭對身邊的康納──二號機說道。

「好的。」安卓說：「但是能合成布料纖維的成分已經不多了，而這顆星球上又沒有能用的元素，我傾向於將剩餘的存量優先用來汰換你的內衣褲，所以……」

「好吧好吧。」漢克揉著眉心：「那麼答應我，等材料足夠了給你自己做件新衣服。」

「漢克，請問你能幫我設計圖案和樣式嗎？」康納彎下身問道：「我想要你的意見，那對我來說獨一無二。」

那與人類無異的溫暖肌膚靠得實在是太近了，近得刻意，漢克沒能忍住。

「當然，沒有問題。」男人在仿生人的唇上輕啄下一吻，「做件橙色的，好不好？」

後記：

一些比較詳細的設定：漢克是在地球上最後一批出生的人類，因為某種原因參加了撰寫星球觀光指南的工作至今已滿十年，這份工作會由一個AI和一個人類共同作業，人類負責編輯感性的文字部分，AI負責所有科學檢驗的部分。

康納就是和漢克搭檔的人工智慧，這艘飛船上有四具他的機體，意識都是互連的，二號機平常專門陪伴漢克生活起居（當然還可以做羞羞的事），三、四、五號都是搭載了一堆功能的探勘專用機，除了可以到處亂嘗，呼吸之間就能體內檢驗大氣成分……之類的。沒有出場的四跟五號是負責狀況更加惡劣的星球以及宇宙真空環境。

至於為什麼只有四台機體編號卻到五，不是BUG，是因為他們身處的太空船本身就是巨大的「一號機」，康納真正的中樞其實是在船體裡的，意識遍布各處，可以三百六十度全自動化關照漢克──例如在他想洗澡時自動調好溫度幫他開關水龍頭。這艘飛船其實分很多層、挺大的，內部五臟俱全，動力來源也有很多種，每到一個星球就會派眾多小機器採集當地的可用資源儲存起來然後在內部轉化成各種形式，算是某種自給自足的生活，還有一層專門用來種菜。

另外，異常仿生人（或者說有自我意識的AI）才有資格做這項工作，他們會和志願的人類進行配對，一旦開始在廣袤無邊的星際探索，基本上這艘船在人類壽終以前是不會再回到母艦的。

還有這個設定，一個人類+一個AI，但是AI有五台機體，不算船體還有4台，所以其他做這個工作的人類基本上會要求四台不同的外型(比較有新鮮感)，老漢算是特例，他的康納全部都長一樣，當然，要是想換的話康納也可以用各地收集來的素材幫自己重塑換外型，可是老漢拒絕了這個提議。

* * *

二、反轉AU

「嘿，漢克！」

「加西亞警員。」HK800向著年輕女警頷首：「有什麼我能做的嗎？」

「那個……我想問你今晚有空嗎？」

中年男子外型的高大警用仿生人搖頭：「目前沒有排定的代辦事項。」

「太好了！」

坐在旁邊的康納．施特恩轉過臉來，溫聲問了一句：「伊莎貝拉，你是要請漢克協助案件的調查嗎？」

「什麼？不！當然不是！」小女警紅了臉頰：「我是希望能夠，邀約他……」

「請問是指約會嗎？」漢克問。

兩名人類為他的直白而愣了愣，加西亞警員比副隊長先回過神來：「是的！是約會的邀請！你願意嗎？」

康納緊緊盯著她的臉，彷彿想說些什麼，他張了張嘴，卻沒發出聲音，轉而看向自己的安卓搭檔。伊莎貝拉．加西亞是個拉丁血統的美女，擁有健康的膚色、豐潤的唇瓣和好身材，一般的男人並不會無情拒絕這樣的女性，但如果是這台安卓的話……

「──當然可以，我的榮幸。」HK800微笑道。

「……伊莎貝拉，原來妳喜歡漢克這種類型的？」康納說。

女警用力點頭：「是啊！我一向偏好年長的有魅力男性！副隊長你知道的！現在仿生人和人類戀愛已經是稀鬆平常的事，我覺得漢克各方面都很好！」

「原來如此，既然他自己也願意，那麼祝你們有個愉快的夜……」康納看了看自己的電腦，突然皺起了眉：「抱歉，伊莎貝拉，漢克可能無法和妳約會了，剛才有新案子進來，他今晚得和我一同加班。」

「是、是嗎……那就算了……」年輕女警低下頭：「我知道了。」

康納目送著她離開，轉向站得筆直的漢克：「覺得遺憾嗎？」

「不，」漢克藍色的眼珠鎖定在上司微微發紅的耳朵：「因為我的目的達成了。」

「……狡猾的安卓。」康納抱怨了一句，他面對其他人時總是溫和的臉龐線條繃了起來，多了幾分不近人情的菁英味道。

身為拿過許多學位的優異刑事案件專家，他能從人類的微表情讀到非常多資訊，剛才伊莎貝拉的種種舉止，從頭到尾都表明──她在說謊，而且，這個謊言是受人所託，對象則是她眼風頻頻掃向的HK800，簡直太過明顯。

但就算是這樣，他也沒辦法直接戳破，只能找個愚蠢的藉口拒絕將搭檔出借，否則這台安卓肯定就會真的和女警去「約會」了。

「康納，你說你看不懂仿生人的情緒是真是假，所以遲遲不肯答應我。」漢克彎下身以只有他們能聽到的音量說：「所以我找了個你能看明白的人類來幫忙，你看不懂我沒有關係，但……你現在看懂你自己了嗎？」

「……」施特恩副隊長看起來想擺出一副事不關己的模樣，僵持一會兒後卻又深深吐氣，抬頭流露出眸子裡潛藏的微光：「好吧，推薦幾個適合人類和仿生人約會的地點來聽聽？」

漢克笑了起來：「收到。」

後記：

反轉漢康雙腹黑，「看穿你演出的我配合表演」。

這邊的反轉漢康設定是：雙向暗戀→直球安卓漢表白失敗→出招搞事

康納副隊長的設定是因為過去的經歷，對感情有著不安全感，所以就算是雙向暗戀也是比較難攻略的對象，不過安卓是無敵的！沒有人能拒絕堅持到底的異常仿生人！

* * *

三、哨兵嚮導AU

※年齡操作注意，年下漢X年上康

漢克．安德森很小就覺醒了身為哨兵的天賦，那時候他才八歲，沒過多久他就被送到聖所裡教育，一般來說等到年滿十六，就會再進一步前往塔中，進行為期三年，更嚴苛的訓練。

比起大多數年紀較長的同學，漢克先天就擁有更多時光來學習怎麼控制、使用自己的強大能力，但也正因他覺醒得太早，煩惱也過早地找上了他。

對聖所中的少年們來說，一年一度的快樂時光就是塔裡的學員們過來舉辦聯歡會的時候，他們在孩子們眼裡是閃閃發亮的、尊敬的目標，那身挺拔的深色西裝制服是每個人的憧憬。

也是只有那天，平時分開訓練的哨兵和嚮導可以長期共處在一個大禮堂中，在這個活動中哨兵們充分能感受到嚮導身上傳來平定精神的力量，據說也有不少對組合是在年度聚會裡看對眼進而在成年後締結組合。

漢克十一歲的時候在聚會裡一眼看見了塔裡來的一個少年嚮導，他相貌溫和，褐色眼睛裡沉澱著平穩的情緒，胸前的標記只有一個，這代表他是剛進塔裡的一年級生。

身為一個天賦出眾的小哨兵，漢克的眼睛直了，直覺突然開始瘋狂叫囂，就是這個人，他要這個人做他的嚮導！暴漲的能量很快地被周遭察覺到，附近的年長嚮導不約而同地在心中評價，這是個有前途的孩子。

不遠處的那個少年也察覺到了，他似乎早就習慣這樣被哨兵虎視眈眈盯著看，他朝漢克點了點頭，探出細柔的精神觸鬚安撫了一下小哨兵。

被大哥哥摸了頭以後漢克冷靜下來，但是這樣遠遠不夠，他紅著一張小臉擠到那名少年身前，對他說：「我很喜歡你，請問你的名字？」

「我的名字是康納，」嚮導說：「你呢？」

從那天起，漢克就無法忘記靠近那個人時心中一片祥和的平靜和愉快，但是他也開始煩惱，塔裡的一年級生是十六歲，按照一般流程，等到他進塔，康納早就畢業，可能和其他哨兵結合了。

一想到這個可能，漢克小小的心就鈍鈍地疼痛起來，明明只是見過一面的人，或許這就是所謂的命定對象？可是康納看起來對他並沒有特殊的感覺，他似乎對大家都很好，在聯歡會上漢克親眼看到許多哨兵都愛接近他。

後來的兩年，漢克都會仗著自己年紀小硬是纏在出席聯歡會的康納旁邊，直到康納三年級的時候，漢克鼓起勇氣悄悄對他說：「你可以等我嗎？我很認真，每年都拿第一，成功申請跳級了，今年底就可以進塔受訓，我以後想要……和你搭檔。」

康納的表情微微變了，他沉默地看著眼前只有十三歲卻已經長得比同齡人高大健壯許多的男孩子，最終，嚮導轉開了眼神，說：「我還沒找到那個對象。」

「所以……？」漢克滿懷希望，但康納的回應卻澆了他一盆冷水。

「──我的未來是不確定的，不能給你任何保證。」康納說：「抱歉。」

漢克穿上了那身象徵紀律的學生制服，而康納畢業了披上軍袍，他沒有馬上就和其他哨兵結合，而是以半後勤的方式在協助塔的任務，漢克進來受訓以後才打聽到，康納．施特恩是近十年來最出眾的年輕哨兵，他的精神光譜出人意料地廣，意即和很多哨兵的相性都不錯。

即使不綁定，康納也可以同時安撫多個哨兵的狂躁情緒，對這麼一個優秀的人才，塔的管理階級十分重視，如果找到最適合的哨兵，兩人相加的力量將會是指數級成長，但是面對各方哨兵的追求，康納始終沒有答應。

每晚漢克都在靜音室裡想著康納，只要他一天不選擇對象，漢克就始終抱持著希望，心中卻又湧動著哀愁，等到他結業大概也會加入那一群追逐著康納的哨兵，而那個人不會為他停留……

漢克三年級時，塔內流傳著兩條新消息，第一條是某個失去了嚮導的傳奇百戰哨兵向康納正式提出了申請結合的要求。第二條消息是，康納表示他確認了對象，即將宣布。

大家都認為這是一段佳話，除了漢克，他感覺心都要碎了。

他將抽屜裡的東西都刨出來，細心收藏起來的獎狀、次次第一名的成績單……通通只是蒼白無力的垃圾紙片，他原想用這些向康納證明自己為了配得上他是多麼努力，可是此時此刻這些全都失去了意義。

他跪在靜音室裡發出無聲的悲鳴，腦中的情緒風暴無限放大，漸漸地，他開始感覺不到周遭的一切，又或者說，是他自暴自棄放任自己失控。

就在他離狂暴只差一線的時候，一片海域在他腳底下──精神世界中的腳底下，展開。

彷彿陷入了柔軟鬆散的沙子，溫暖的鹹水從他的指縫和膝蓋間溜過，他身處一片碧藍如洗的天空下、海之中，接收到的無論是氣味、聲音、觸感或暖意，無不極盡溫柔。

少年抬起沾滿淚水的臉，在浪花的邊緣處看見了康納。

「漢克，你怎麼了？」青年問：「你一向很自律的。」

「我其實他媽的一點都不想自律！我──」漢克先是因為康納的安撫而下意識放鬆，卻又在想到那個消息以後緊繃起來，他想說點什麼宣洩自己的憤恨，但終究沒辦法對康納惡言相向或者諷刺以對，他們之間沒有承諾，康納什麼都不欠他，雖然不知道為何時機這麼巧，但他出現來救自己，已經是仁至義盡。

「……對不起，祝福你。」他抖著嘴唇說。

「祝福我什麼？」康納不解地問。

「我知道你將要和歸來的英雄結合了，祝福你。」漢克攥起掌心的一把細柔白沙，出神地想，要是這裡的東西能帶回現實該有多好，以後這裡將屬於別的男人，他怕是再也沒有能進來的機會……年輕的哨兵鬆手，沙子和海水一起溜出他的掌沿。

康納眨了眨眼睛，看起來有點錯愕。

「我沒有。」青年嚮導說：「我選擇的是你，漢克。我就是來找你說這件事。」

後來漢克問康納為什麼不早點答應他，康納說：「那時候你年紀太小了，而我對於未來的概念相當混沌。」

他和漢克一樣，第一次接觸彼此就知道對方是那個最適合的人，但康納並不確定他能不能主宰自己的人生，他有個十分嚴厲、身居高位的養母，若是她下令，自己就得遵從──包括結合的對象，一直以來他受到的教育就是如此。

但是那個藍眼睛的少年親口向他提出了要求，那瞬間彷彿沉睡的未來終於撥開了面紗般的迷霧，向他展露了閃閃發亮的眼神。於是康納想盡辦法拖延著選擇搭檔的事，終於，康納說服了所有人，他不要當傳奇哨兵二次配對的替補，而是選擇一名冉冉上升，有著無限潛力的超級新星。

「我什麼時候能和你正式結合？」漢克又問：「結業那天，好不好？」

「你畢業了也才十六歲。」康納說：「這不合法，在你成年以前我們只能精神結合。」

血氣方剛的少年低下頭恨恨地啃他的脖子，犬齒輕咬在細嫩的皮肉上，聲明著哨兵的佔有欲。

「我都長得比你高、比你壯了，你摸摸，我發育得很好了！」

「你是哨兵，身體本來就會比較結實。」康納實事求是地說。

漢克還是感到不甚滿意，但是除了那個以外，康納什麼都願意讓他做，這麼一想，好像也不是那麼難以忍受了。

反正，他們終究屬於彼此，是世上失落的另一半拼圖，拼湊之後才得以完整的靈魂。

後記：

第一次寫哨嚮，挑了一些通用設定發揮，但是沒有詳細去說明關於他們的精神動物、或者有沒有信息素的部分，因為這次我想寫一個純愛故事（？）其他就任君想像吧～

寫了一個年輕的年下漢克，算是比較不一樣的嘗試，希望大家能夠喜歡！


End file.
